New places and familiar faces
by snowfalls23
Summary: Emma and Neal where together when Pan's curse struck. What happens when a year later Emma and Henry find there way back to storybrooke but neither of them remember the life's they had there. Will Neal be able to make them stay let alone remember. Lots of snowing and swanfire fluff. I'm really bad at summary's but please try the story as always rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So there's this story that's been stuck in my head for awhile and I wanted to try it out. The only things you need to know in order to understand the story is...

A. Emma and Neal are together

B. There is no second curse that wicked cast (however they might return to Storybrooke)

C. Henry's book was in Emma's car so Henry still has it with him

Anyway let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Emma swan looked around the small road leading to the town that over the last 2 years she had learned to call home. Huddled around her where three out of the four most important people in her life Mary Margaret, David and Neal.

Emma stepped up to Neal and pulled him into a deep kiss not caring about her parents or the world around they pulled apart Neal pulled Emma to his chest and for those few moments all the problems they were facing were forgotten, they were just Emma and Neal.

"I love you" whispered Neal

"I love you too why does this have to be our ending." Emma cried.

Neal lifted Emma's chin up so he was looking her in the eyes. "This isn't over I will see you both again."

Emma turned to face Mary Margaret and David her parents the two people who loved her more than she loved her self; the ones that were on her side no matter what.

"I can't leave you all" she cried.

Snow stepped forward and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "You can and you must. I love you more than anything, if I could take this burden from you I would, but I can't.

"Miss Swan you don't have much more time" said Regina as she walked over with Henry.

"Now take Henry and go live your lives" spoke Snow.

"What if i never see you again" questioned Emma.

"Give me your necklace" instructed Snow.

Knowing there wasn't much time Emma complied with her mother's wishes and handed over the necklace. Gently Snow pulled off her gloves and removed her ring, dropping her gloves to the ground she strung the ring onto the necklace. "Turn around". Emma spun around and lifted her hair allowing Snow to re-clip the necklace.

"Are you sure" Emma asked as she wrapped her hand around the ring.

Snow stepped up and placed her hand over Emma's. "Yes, true love follows this ring its been in our family forever; David gave it to me and now I'm giving it to, plus whenever you wear it you'll have a piece of me right next to your heart."

"I love you both" she said hugging her parents.

After Emma finished hugging her parents Regina spoke up "it's time".

Giving a quick nod Emma looked at her parents and Neal one last time before walking over to Regina.

"Emma there's something I haven't told you" said Regina.

"What is it now" she asked

"When the curse washes over us it will send us all back nothing will be left behind including your memories. Its just what the curse dose Storybrooke will not exist, it wont ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories and will just go back to being stories again."

"But what will happen to us" asked Emma.

"I don't know" answered Regina

"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending" Emma said sarcastically.

"It's not but I can give you one" she said

"You can preserve our memories." asked Emma.

"No, I can do what I did to everyone else in this town and give you new ones." answered Regina.

"You cursed them and they were miserable" said Emma. "

Well they didn't have to be"she said as she took Emma's hand. "My gift to you is good memories; a good life for you and Henry. You will have never given him up you will have always been together."

"You would do that" asked Emma with teary eyes. "When I stop pans curse and you cross over that town line you will have the life you always wanted" said Regina with a teary smile.

"But it won't be real" stated Emma.

"Your past won't be, but your future will. Now go, there isn't much more time and the curse will be here any minute" said Regina as she hugged Henry one last time.

Climbing into the car and placing her hand over the ring Emma pulled out of Storybrooke watching as it disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

please tell me if you liked it and if i should continue the story as always rate and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

New York 2 months later….

"Henry it's time to get up" said Emma as she walked into his room and flipped on the light.

"5 more minutes" grumbled the teenager as he buried his head deeper into the pillow.

"You said that ten minutes ago, now up" reminded Emma.

"Fine" sighed Henry.

Emma was about to tell Henry to make his bed when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Running to her bathroom Emma heaved up her breakfast; a granola bar and coffee.

"Mom" asked Henry cautiously as he knocked on the door.

"Ya kid" she answered while rinsing out her mouth.

"Are you walking with me to the bus" questioned Henry.

"Ya just give me a second to grab my coat" said Emma as she exited the bathroom.

After getting her coat and keys Emma and Henry made there way to the bus stop.

Even though Henry was plenty old enough Emma insisted that she needed to walk with him in a city as big as New York.

"Mom are you feeling ok" asked Henry.

"Of course why wouldn't I be" she asked.

"Well you look kinda pale and you seem a little out of it" answered Henry.

"Its just a little stomach bug I'll be fine" answered Emma.

"The same bug you've had for the last four days" shot back Henry.

"I'm fine Henry" said Emma.

"You know you really should go to the doctor" said Henry ignoring his mothers last comment.

"If I go will you stop worrying" she asked.

"Yes" said Henry as he climbed onto the bus

. Once upstairs Emma called work to take the day off and made an appointment for the doctors. After a quick shower and another attempt at breakfast Emma made her way downtown.

"Well Mrs. Swan" said the doctor "Your vitals look good I'm just gonna take a few blood test to see if we can find out what's wrong."

The 15 minutes the doctor took to run the test felt like forever. When he finally came back Emma had come up with every worst case scenario she could imagine.

"Well Emma I'm glad you came into day" said Dr. Fisher.

"Ya my son made me I think he's afraid he might catch whatever I have, the kids kinda a germaphobe" smiled Emma.

Letting out a small laugh Dr. Fisher continued "I'm 100% certain he won't catch what you have."

"What are you talking about" asked Emma worriedly.

"Congratulations Ms. Swan you're pregnant."

Thank you for the reviews i love reading them i know this chapters kinda short. I'm planning on making the next chapter from Snows pov anyway let me know what you think and as always please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I've been super busy with school. This chapters kinda short but i wanted to get something out there hope you like it :)**

Snow stood on the terrace looking out into the forest. When Regina broke pans cure they where all sent back and everything was restored to its original state; the village, their castle even Emma's nursery. Snow had refused to go back into the nursery saying she would much rather remember hugging Emma in the destroyed nursery then standing in a empty one without her.

"Snow its time for dinner" said Charming as he joined his wife on the terrace.

"I'm not hungry you go ahead" she replied dully.

"Are you sure granny made meatloaf" said charming trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sure" she replied

"Please snow you haven't eaten all day" begged Charming

"I wonder what shes doing right now" whispered snow.

Seeing where this was going charming pull snow into a hug. "Do you know what i think Emma's doing right now" he said while playing with her hair.

"What" asked snow.

"Lets see Emma and Henry are probably playing video games and eating junk food right now"smiled charming.

"How do you know" questioned snow

"Its Friday what did they do every Friday " he asked

"Kept us up" said snow letting out the first laugh she had in weeks.

"And why was that" he asked.

"Because Henry and Emma where arguing over who was winning" smiled snow

"Exactly" laughed charming.

"How will we go on without them" asked snow

Charming sighed "by doing what where doing right now remembering all the good memories" she said.

"Like the time Emma came down in her pjs with her hair in a messy bun at 2 in the morning for a drink and we stayed up the whole night talking and laughing" questioned snow

"Or teaching Henry to ride" commented charming

"I miss them so much" she cried

"So do I" said charming "so do I."

Emma Swan sat on the fire escape looking out into the busy New York streets. She had just sent Henry to bed after letting him think he won Friday nights rounds of video games. She had managed to avoid the topic of her doctors appointment and the child that was now growing inside her. Emma began to play with the ring on her necklace, she didn't know why but for some strange reason it it brought her comfort leaving her with the sense she wasn't alone.

**I'll try to update really soon I'm planning on bringing everyone from the enchanted forest back to Storybrooke in one of the upcoming chapters as always please rate and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this chapter and the next will be where the story really starts to pic up anyway let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

"Morning Henry" said Emma giving her best fake happy voice. In reality she had been up since 5 with morning sickness and she hadn't slept well that night either worrying about how Henry would take the news.

"Morning" yawned Henry as he made his way to the cabinet in search of food.

"Wait" said Emma.

"I was thinking we could go to breakfast there's that new diner open around the block. After that I thought you might want to catch a movie or we could do whatever she rambled.

Henry's eyes widened "O my god something happened at the doctors yesterday your really sick aren't you, wait are you dying please tell me your not dying" worried Henry.

Emma stopped him short "no kid I'm sot dying its nothing like that i promise."

"It's ok you ramble when your anxious or don't want to tell me something so I thought that something bad happened" answered Henry.

"Henry I'm pregnant" said Emma giving him a small smile.

"What" he asked in shock.

"I'm going to have a baby" clarified Emma. "

So I'm going to be a big brother" asked Henry putting two and two together.

"Yes but ill still love you just as…" she was cut off by Henry.

"This is awesome" he yelled excitedly.

"So your happy" asked Emma.

"Um duh" answered Henry.

"Good I say we celebrate" said Emma felling relived "what do you want to do."

"Stables, I want to go ride"answered Henry.

Henry had a friend at school whose dad owned a stable outside the city. Henry had been invite to go riding; after explaining he had never rode before the dad had promised to take it slow and teach him to ride. Henry rode one time and fell in love with it, the dad however was shocked at Henry's riding skills. The dad had told Emma that Henry was a natural he had never seen a beginner ride the way he did, he was so impressed that he invited Henry to come ride one of his horses any time.

"Ok" smiled Emma "grab a coat though it might be chilly" she said.

"Off to the stables" yelled Henry. 

Snow sat in the conference room with Charming and the rest of the council. Even though she missed Emma deeply she still had jobs to uphold as a leader. They where discussing new trade routes or something along that line, Snow wasn't 100% sure she had tried paying attention but it just wasn't working. All of a sudden Bell came bursting through the doors with Neal. the poor guy had it rough he had lost Emma and his father. Snow hadn't heard much from them lately when the curse broken Neal and Belle decide to stay at the dark castle. All Snow knew for sure is that whatever they had to say was good because Neal was grinning like an idiot and looked ecstatic.

"Belle, Neal what do we owe the pleasure" asked Charming.

Belle looked to Neal who gave a nod then back to Snow and Charming. "we think we found a way back" said bell.

"To where" asked Snow.

Letting out a deep breath Belle answered "storybrooke."

**Hope you guys liked it. Constructive criticism is welcomed just please be nice about it as always please rate and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed I love hearing what you all think of the story!**

"We think we found a way back" said Belle.

"To where" asked Snow.

Letting out a deep breath Belle answered "Storybrooke."

"That's not possible Storybrooke's gone"said Snow.

"Ok everyone we will continue this meeting tomorrow say noon" announced David.

Once everyone had cleared the room David asked Neal and Belle to please explain.

"For the past few months me and Neal have looked through the castle. Well needless to say we've learned quite a bit about magic. From the information we have gathered Regina shouldn't have been able to break Pan's curse" explained Belle.

"But she did" countered Snow.

"No she altered it" said Belle.

"What" asked Charming clearly confused.

"Pan's curse was meant to trap us in Storybrooke, never aging frozen in time with fake memories so we could forever serve him" explained Belle.

At that moment Neal decide to take over. "Regina just flipped the properties of the curse so we would return to the enchanted forest, age, and keep our memories. Regina probably though she broke the curse by doing this but she didn't, technically were under a curse now this ones just not causing any damage like the first one did."

"But how dose this tie into Storybrooke" asked David

"Well" said Neal "because where technically under a curse it can be broken" he answered. "By who" asked David.

"The only person from this world that could escape it, the savior."

"Emma" said Snow putting together the pieces.

"Exactly" said Belle.

"Ok how" asked Snow.

Later that night Snow sat in her and Charming's bed chambers trying to braid her hair, however her mind was elsewhere and it just wasnt working.

"Penny for your thoughts" asked Charming walking into the room.

"Will get to see Emma again" smiled Snow.

"You heard Neal and Belle its going to take a few months to get everything in order and we still have to talk to Regina and the kingdom, but yes we will see Emma again" said David joining in on the excitement.

"Regain will help she misses Henry just as much as I do Emma she'd do anything to see him again even if that means crossing worlds" said Snow confidently.

"I know now are you ready for bed because I'm personally exhausted" asked Charming.

"Almost you go ahead there's just something I have to do first" she answered. Snow walked out of their bed chambers and down the hall to the 3 door on the left. She stood frozen in front of the door, to most people it was just a door a piece of wood with hinges and a knob and a lock. But to Snow it was so much more it was a symbol of one of her many demons. It was the door to Emma's nursery the room she told herself she would never enter again. At one point it stood for hope, Snow loved the room she spent many days decorating it waiting for Emma's arrival. When the curse struck it stood for fear Snow could vividly remember holding her dying husband in her arms waiting helplessly for the curse to take them away. When her and Emma got taken back it stood for happiness the sheer joy she felt holding Emma in her arms comforting her. Lastly the door stood for pain the pain she felt losing Emma for the second time the refusal to enter the room. Now snow stood willing herself to enter. Slowly she reached out and opened the door stepping inside. Looking around she pulled her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob. It looked just like it had before the curse struck. Snow wanted to turn and run straight out of the room into her husband arms.

"No, I have to do this" she told herself.

Walking around the room she took in everything the bookshelves filled with story's, all the stuffed animals, the wardrobe, crib, unicorn mobile then she saw it Emma's blanket. Of course it came back why wouldn't it everything did everything but Emma. With shaking hands Snow picked up the blanket and pulled it to her chest. stepping out onto the balcony Snow smiled and looked up at the stars and the moon. It brought her comfort to know that no matter where Emma was or what she was doing she could look up and see the same thing. Snow walked around the room one last time before stepping out with Emma's blanket in hand and closing the door. Snow stood sanding in front of the door and thought for a moment. "Strength" she said strength that no matter what is thrown at us we always find our way back to each other. Snow walked back to her and Charming's room and crawled into bed getting the first peaceful sleep she had since returning.

**3 months later….  
**It hadn't been hard to convince Regina to help all snow had to do was say Henry's's name and she was on board. As for the people in the kingdom Snow and David offered them a choice stay in the enchanted forest under the temporary rule of Aurora and Phillip or return to Storybrooke for the time being. Finally after months of planning they where returning.

"Are you ready" asked Regina.

"Yes" said Snow gathering the attention of everyone in the ballroom who was also returning to Storybrooke. Regina gave a nod and reached deep inside herself summoning every ounce of magic she had praying it would be enough. And it was because purple smoke began to engulf them filling every nook and cranny of the room. As fast as the smoke came it was gone leaving everyone standing on main street. "Where back" smiled Snow "Storybrookes back."

**Hope you all liked it. The swanfire reunion is going to be in the next chapter any way let me know what you think. As always please rate and review :)**


End file.
